


For the Asking

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toyfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Asking

John gasps, open-mouthed against the mattress when Rodney slips it inside of of him.

"Is that--did that hurt?" Rodney asks.

"No, no. It's good." John has to wet his lips in order to speak. "Keep going."

He loves it, the way the dildo fills him up. Cold and slick, it's bigger than Rodney's cock and as Rodney eases it in deeper John feels thoroughly and perfectly fucked. He squeezes his muscles around it and the hard silicone doesn't give at all.

"Okay," Rodney says, one hand restlessly stroking the back of John's thigh. "You're all set here."

He sounds businesslike, as if they're in the lab. As if he's about to launch some sort of test run. John likes it. He grinds his hips into the mattress, rubbing his cock against the sheets and when Rodney slides a hand up to cradle his balls, John moans and he's hot and hard and ready but he can't come, not yet.

He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. "Can you hold it?"

His voice sounds rough, strange to his ears. With Rodney holding the toy in place, John rolls onto his side, gasping again. Even that little bit of movement rubs the dildo against him in all the right places and fuck, it's good. Reaching around, John touches his hand to the flared base, snug against his ass. His fingers twine with Rodney's briefly, then Rodney's hand slips away.

"So you want me to--" Rodney motions with his fingers, just a little flutter, then he pulls his hand to his chest and stares at John. His eyes are bright and eager.

John grins. "Yes, Rodney, I do."

Rodney scoots up as John pushes himself up on his elbow, waiting while Rodney turns and props himself up on a hip so that his cock is there, right in John's face. It pokes out happily from a mess of brown curls, curved head with a drop of moisture accumulating at the slit. John touches his lips to it and the taste and the scent hits him low in the belly. He glances up to see Rodney watching him, mouth slack with fascination.

John feels kind of dirty.

It's perfect.

He raises a knee, canting his hip up. The dildo starts to slip out so John pushes it back in. With a groan he slides his lips down over Rodney's cock. Smooth skin against his tongue, hard shaft filling his mouth and Rodney's hand is moving through his hair, cupping the back of his head. John works the dildo, rough now, hips moving as he shoves and pulls it and he can't suck hard enough, can't cram enough of Rodney into his mouth. Eventually Rodney gets with the program, rocking his hips and pushing his cock in, fucking John's mouth the way John had asked. He's a bit too careful and John encourages him by relaxing his throat, taking Rodney in deeper and deeper and while he's never really gotten the hang of deep-throating, it's pretty damn close.

"Oh my god," Rodney whispers. He pushes in harder and John can smell his sweat, feel the heat rising off of Rodney. John's on edge, his balls heavy, his cock full and throbbing with need but when Rodney moves his hand down John's chest, John shakes his head vigorously.

"Right, right." Instead Rodney wraps his hand around the base of his cock and now John can suck on his fingers, get them nice and wet and his jaw is starting to ache from the odd angle but he doesn't care.

Rodney draws a shuddering breath, his cock stiffening even further. John moans, he knows what's coming and he moves the dildo faster, short, rapid thrusts like Rodney does when he's fucking him, when Rodney's about to come inside of him and then Rodney does come, filling John's mouth with the warm sharp taste. Pulse after pulse and John tries to swallow all of it but now he's lost his coordination and it dribbles down his chin. Still, John whines when Rodney pulls his cock away. "Rodney--"

"Jesus, John." A breathless utterance and Rodney runs his hand over his cock before reaching for John. "Let me, please."

Without waiting for an answer he fists John's cock, hand slick with come and spit. John pushes into it, moaning but then Rodney kisses him, licking his mouth, lips slippery and wet, tongue pushing into John's mouth and that's all John can stand. He comes, and it's as if he's going to break apart from the force of it but Rodney holds onto him with his mouth and his hands and John rides out wave after wave of pleasure.

He's dazed, still trying to catch his breath when Rodney pulls the dildo free with gentle hands. "Ungh," John says.

It's the best he can manage.

"That was totally, completely--" Rodney starts, then hesitates. "Hot? Hot really doesn't begin to describe it." He sighs, as if not have the correct word is a complete tragedy.

"Yeah, hot's good," John assures him. He rolls onto his back and Rodney is gazing down like John is most amazing thing he's ever seen and it's sort of embarrassing.

"Okay then, hot." Rodney wipes the come from John's chin with the back of his hand before kissing him. Then he grins, nudges John with his nose and flops down on the bed, head resting on John's shoulder.

John turns and hugs Rodney close. "Thank you. That was a lot of fun."

Which may be the understatement of the year. John's ass is burning, his jaw hurts and his neck is sore and he's never felt so good. It was absolutely worth the discomfort of asking, and then, Rodney being Rodney, having to describe in excruciating detail exactly what he wanted to do.

"Anytime." Rodney snorts. "I mean, seriously? Anytime. You should always tell me what you want."

"You just like hearing me talk dirty," John says, kissing the top of Rodney's head.

"Um, yeah?"

John laughs, and holds Rodney even tighter.


End file.
